The Changes
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry gotten a potion from the twins for his birthday. He didn't know what it was so he drank it without realizing what will happen. Now, to have the antidote, he has to kiss the one person that he truly loves the most. A REAL kiss or else the antidote wo
1. Chapter 1

The Changes

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus a.k.a. Kari/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Author's note: You'll see at the very end of the story that it had stopped abruptly. That was because I was on writer's block for three months for this story (I think) and I wanted to finish it on time. So no flames please!! I guess you will know what I mean when chapter twenty-one hits. So yea...

* * *

"Happy birthday Harry," Fred and George said at the same time as Harry's friends and family were at the Burrow celebrating his 17th birthday and final year at Hogwarts.

"I still don't know why you drag me all the way to my room just to open my gift without anyone looking," Harry said unhappily.

"You're an adult now, Harry. We know that you are gay," Fred said with a mysterious smile.

Harry perked up at this as he looked at him, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You've been eyeing Snape the waist down and up ever since fifth year. You think we hadn't noticed?" George asked.

Harry blushed, "Does anyone know?" He asked.

"Hermione might know, but Ron is too dense to even notice," Fred said rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckled, "That's Ron for you," he said as he opened his gift and he found a bottled up potion within the box. "What's this?" He asked.

"A potion," the twins replied.

"I know that, but what kind is it?" Harry asked.

"That's for you to know if you drink it," George said with a mischievous smile.

"Why would I drink something without knowing what's in it?" Harry asked.

"It's not poison Harry! Why would we poison our little brother?" Fred asked as he saw Harry eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Or maybe jinxed it," Harry mumbled.

"Trust us Harry, just drink it," George said.

Fred sighed, "You have plenty of time of doing it, but I suggest you do it soon though," he said.

George nodded, "It is our birthday gift to you," he said.

Harry groaned in defeat, "Does Hermione and Ron know or the others?" He asked.

The twins shook their heads, "Nobody knows about this potion. You better drink it before anyone sees you," George said.

Harry nodded, "I trust you guys completely. I'll do it before I sleep," he said and the twins smiled at him.

* * *

Before upcoming to go asleep that night, Harry was in the bathroom as he eyed at the bottle in his palm. He knew he shouldn't be drinking it unless the bottle was checked first. But it was the twins, after all. What harm was there by drinking an unharmed potion?

Finally deciding, Harry drank the potion in one gulp as he retreated to his bed for the night that he shared with Ron in his room.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window the next day as Harry woken up by it. He sat up in bed and stretched before he heard a loud scream coming by the bathroom. Harry looked and saw that it was Ron who had screamed.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry asked surprised.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry snapped but then frowned. His voice sounded feminine but knew that shouldn't be happening.

"We heard a scream, what's…" the voice didn't finish as the voice had belonged to Molly Weasley as the whole entire household came upon them.

"Ew! Ron had a girl in the room the whole entire night?" Ginny screeched.

"W-What's going on?" Harry asked again as he was a little bit annoyed that everyone was staring at him.

He heard some snickering as he looked and saw Fred and George standing beside their mother and by Hermione. "You! You did this to me! What's going on?" Harry asked angrily as he pointed a finger at the twins.

"You should see for yourself," Fred said with a smirk as he handed him a small mirror.

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and he almost dropped it as soon as he saw it. His hair was now long but still the same color as before, his face features are the same, but now he has breasts upon him but everything else looked the same except what lies between his legs. He didn't want to go to the bathroom to see.

"You! This is a joke, isn't it?" Harry asked in a panicky voice.

"Calm down Harry," George said with a smile.

"Harry? But that's…" Ron didn't finish as Fred interrupted him.

"He drank a potion last night that would turn him into a girl," he said.

Harry squeaked, "I- what?" He asked shocked.

"What did you two done now?" Molly asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Fred protested.

"It doesn't seem like it at all," Remus Lupin said.

"You two better have a good explanation for turning Harry into a girl," Arthur Weasley said as Ron finally realized that the girl in front of him was his best friend.

He turned green, "I think I'm going to be sick," he said and with that, he went back into the bathroom quickly.

* * *

TBC...

me: See the blue button? Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Changes II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus a.k.a. Kari/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"You two," Molly pointed at the twins, "are grounded until I say so

"You two," Molly pointed at the twins, "are grounded until I say so! No magic!" She said and with that, she gotten the wands from them before the two could even say anything.

"We were just trying to help Harry!" Fred protested.

"You know how many months was it to develop that potion?" George asked.

"That potion was unauthorized! You shouldn't invent something that would possibly embarrass someone!" Molly exclaimed.

"But it was for Harry!" Fred said again.

"Why was it for Harry, Fred?" Remus asked as his lover, Sirius Black had just came from his morning walk and was now slightly confused at the situation that was going on as he sat beside his lover at the table.

Fred looked at Harry as if asking for permission as Harry nodded to him, as he knew that they were going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"Harry's gay," Herimione's voice said instead as the others turned to look at her surprise, as Harry was surprise as well.

"What? That can't be true, Hermione. Harry dated Cho and Ginny," Ron pointed out.

"But neither worked out," Harry pointed out also as he looked at Ginny worriedly.

Ginny didn't say or do anything as she ate her food quietly at the table.

"You see, Harry fancied someone ever since fifth year but couldn't tell that person since that person was twice his age," Hermione explained.

At that time, everyone perked up including Sirius. "'Twice the age?'" He repeated as he gotten a nod from Hermione. "I would not allow it!" He snarled out making Harry jumped a little from where he sat.

"Sirius, if Harry is happy to whomever this person is, we should allow it. After all, we are not technically his parents," Remus said calmly to his lover.

"Tell me Harry, who is this 'love of your life' so I could rip the heart out of his chest?" Sirius asked angrily.

Harry gulped as he looked nervously at Sirius, Hermione, Fred and George, and then at Remus. "Severus Snape," he said loudly enough as he looked down at the table quickly.

Everyone was quiet at that moment but Ron really turned dark shade of green as he ran to the bathroom again and Sirius broke the silence.

"That greasy haired bastard! He manipulated my godson!" He snapped.

"Sirius, calm down! Snape didn't do anything to him!" Arthur said.

"He helped defeated the Dark Lord, Sirius! Have you forgotten that?" Hermione asked.

"I will NOT stand this! Harry, I will NOT allow you…" Sirius didn't finished as a loud bang came from Molly's direction.

"Enough! We must support Harry in this if this is what he wants," Molly instructed.

Harry glanced at Ginny for a second and he saw that she stood up from where she was sitting and quietly left the kitchen table without a word or a glance at him.

"I'll speak to Ginny later, my dear," Molly said looking at Harry as Harry nodded. "Now, aren't we forgetting something? We should all speak on how we could change Harry back into a male," she said as she glared angrily at the twins.

The twins gulped as one of them began to speak. "Well, the antidote for it isn't really necessary," one of them said.

"What do you mean George?" Molly asked as she tried to control her temper at the twins.

"We tested the potion on someone," Fred began.

"You did what?" Molly screeched.

"It was necessary! The potion only last if you find your true love. In other words, you have to kiss that person for the antidote," Fred explained.

Silence came through the room until laughter came out. "Snape would never kiss anyone! He had been a virgin all his life!" Sirius voice said.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed with a scowl.

"It's true, isn't it?" Sirius asked with a snort.

"Did you have a backup plan for that test object?" Molly asked.

Fred and George stared at each other. "We had to make the antidote but it took us several months before developing it perfectly," George explained.

"I wonder why I hadn't heard any of this," Molly said with a scowl.

"By the way, school starts in two days. What are we going to do with Harry's clothing?" A voice asked coming from the stairs, which was Ron's.

"Go shopping of course," Hermione said as Harry groaned in annoyance.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter! Harry's name will be changed later on. Well, you'll see what I mean...

Hermione: There isn't that much reviews. How come?

Ron: Well, it is the first chapter up. Now second...

Remus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Sirius: Review and update.


	3. Chapter 3

The Changes III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus a.k.a. Kari/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"So Mr. Weasley notified the Headmaster?" Harry asked as he, Hermione and Ron were sitting in a compartment of the train as they were heading towards to Hogwarts.

Ron nodded, "Dumbledore seemed pleased about it by the way dad was speaking to him when he fire-called him," he said.

"You are quite a catch Harry. Did you see all the stares that you were getting from the male and female side?" Hermione asked.

"It's a little bit disturbing," Harry said with a slight shiver.

"Including Malfoy! He was drooling all over you mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't even want to think about it," Harry said shaking his head.

Hermione chuckled, "I wish I could see his face when he learns that you are his enemy for the last seven years," she said.

Harry was about to say something but the compartment door opened and the trio looked and saw that it was Neville and Luna coming inside.

"You look great in the girl's uniform Harry," Luna said as she sat beside Hermione while Neville sat beside Harry and Ron.

Harry blushed, "Thanks," he mumbled out.

"Shouldn't Harry have a girl's name? After all, he isn't a male," Ron said with a grin.

Harry groaned, "Is that really necessary?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, "What should we call you?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I'm surprise that you are taking this very well then the Snape situation," Harry said to Ron as Neville and Luna were confused on what they were talking about.

Ron sighed, "I'm used to you being a girl, but I'm just not ready for that yet. I have to take my time with it Harry," he said.

Harry nodded, "I understand Ron," he said with a smile.

"When I am comfortable with it, I will support you Harry," Ron said as Harry nodded again.

"Kari! What about Kari Potter?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"'Kari,'" Harry repeated as he thought about it. "That isn't a bad name," he said with a smile.

* * *

The train stopped at the station and every student of Hogwarts got out and as soon as Hermione, Ron and Kari gotten out, they were surprised to see Severus Snape awaiting for their arrival.

"Albus told me to escort Mr. Potter to the Great Hall. Seeing that everyone is drooling all over you," Severus said with a snort as he felt eyes staring at Harry.

"That's Ms. Potter, Professor Snape," Kari corrected him.

Severus eyes flashed, "Do NOT re-correct me even though I am always correct!" He snapped at her.

"Something going on here, Severus?" A voice asked which was Hagrid's coming through the crowd of students who were staring at them arguing once again.

"Nothing's wrong Hagrid," Severus said calmly.

"The sorting ceremony should be starting soon. I suggest we all hurry," Hagrid suggested.

Severus nodded, "Potter come with me before I deduct points from your house," he said as Kari didn't say anything but she followed him anyways.

* * *

(After the ceremony)

"Potter! Granger!" Severus called out as soon as the sorting ceremony was over as students were beginning to file out.

"What does he want now?" Ron asked as his eyes turned into something, as it looked ready to kill someone.

"Professor, is something the matter?" Hermione asked in greeting.

"The headmaster wants to see both of you," Severus said and with that, he turned around and left the trio without another word or glance.

"What does Dumbledore wants to see both of you?" Ron asked confused.

"Probably because of my sudden change," Kari guessed.

"Even so. Ron, can you handle being Prefect alone?" Hermione asked.

Ron glared at her, "You think I can't handle it?" He asked.

Hermione glared back, "Just don't get yourself killed," she replied.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Gryffindors, this way!" He called out.

"C'mon Kari," Hermione said as Kari nodded and the two girls went to go and see Dumbledore in private.

* * *

The two girls were in Dumbledore's office as they were talking about Harry's sudden situation. "Do you mind sharing your room with Kari, Ms. Granger? I know this is a sudden thing to ask of you," Albus said.

Hermione shook her head, "I really don't mind headmaster," she said with a smile.

"I will tell Professor McGonagall the sudden change and tell the other staff members about your name change until your turn into a male, Kari," Albus said.

"Thank you sir. I just don't feel like being alone by myself with all those eyes staring at me," Kari said worriedly.

"I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be able to protect you," Albus said as his eyes were twinkling.

"Is that all headmaster?" Hermione asked.

Albus nodded, "You may go," he said and the two girls got up and left the office.

* * *

"His eyes were twinkling again," Kari mumbled as the two girls walked to their room.

Hermione laughed, "Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"His planning something," Kari said.

"I'm sure whatever his planning is a good thing," Hermione replied as Kari wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

TBC...

me: how is it so far? Good or bad?

Kari: i can't believe I'm a girl...

Hermione: There's a first time for everything!

Ron: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	4. Chapter 4

The Changes IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus a.k.a. Kari/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Look what we have here! Potter finally turns into his true gender! We always knew that you were a girl, Potter!" Draco Malfoy taunted as he and his cronies were passing by the golden trio in the hallway.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't make me come over there and slap you across the face!" Kari threatened loudly enough for students to hear.

Draco and his cronies smirk, "It's a good thing that you're a girl Potter! If you were a guy just now, I may had given you a hard, loud punch on the face!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't you do it then?" Kari snapped.

"Kari, no!" Hermione cried worriedly.

"'Kari?'" Draco repeated as he looked at his cronies and laughed, "you even changed your name into a girl's name! How pathetic you are!" He said.

"That's it Malfoy! Tar…."

"Accio Potter's Wand!" A voice said quickly as Kari's wand flew out from her hands and into the person who said it.

"All of you, what are you standing around here for? Shouldn't all of you have classes to go?" Boomed out Professor McGonagall's voice angrily.

Students around them began to scurry away as Professor McGonagall glared at Kari and Draco and the others. "Kari and Draco, you have detention with me tonight right after dinner, is that clear?" She snapped.

"Yes ma'am," they both mumbled.

"I will give your wand back when it's necessary again Potter, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Kari replied softly.

"Malfoy, go ahead with your friends. I don't want to see any bickering in this hallway again," Professor McGonagall snapped as Draco didn't say anything and he left quickly with his two cronies. "Potter?"

Kari looked up at her, "Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Try not to get yourself in trouble," Professor McGonagall said as she turned back and left the Golden Trio.

* * *

"Man, did we get ourselves out of that easily," Ron said with a sigh of relieved.

"I told you not to do anything stupid with Malfoy, Kari," Hermione said unhappily.

"It was his fault literally!" Kari protested.

"Still, you played right in his trap," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Ron said suddenly.

Hermione nodded as the trio stopped walking and Hermione gave a kiss on Ron's cheek. "Behave in charms," she said with a smile.

Ron glared, "Whatever. You should tell that to Kari since both of you have potions," he said and with that said, Kari gave Ron a glare before the trio went their separate ways.

* * *

"No book Potter?" Severus asked as soon as lessons started as Kari was looking for her potion book in her bag.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have forgotten it at the dormitory. If I may…" She didn't finish as Severus interrupted her.

"You may not get it," Severus began as the whole class became quiet and was staring at the both of them. "Without doing your work, you receive zero points," he said.

"But sir! That's totally unfair!" Kari exclaimed.

"Is it? Five more zeros Potter, you will be excluded from the class," Severus said with a snarl.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exploded.

"Fifty points out of Gryffindor for talking to out loud Granger! Potter, you will do lines for the rest of the class and have detention with me tonight!" Severus said angrily.

"But sir! I have detention with Professor McGonagall tonight!" Kari explained.

"I wonder how you had gotten detention from her if you hadn't been to her class yet?" Severus asked as he eyed Malfoy who was smirking to himself.

"It was an accident," Kari began but she heard a snort coming from Draco.

"No excuses! Whatever you did to Malfoy is entirely your fault Mr. Potter!" Severus said.

"Ms. Potter!" Kari corrected.

"Two nights detention with me for correcting me! I will arrange your detention tonight so that you will serve it with me! Is that clear?" Severus asked as his breathing was out of the normal.

"Yes sir," Kari mumbled as Hermione was giving her a sympathy look.

"What's everyone looking at? Back to your work!" Severus barked out as every student in class except Kari jumped a mile as they continued their work while Kari cursed under her breath and began to write the lines she had to do for Snape.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here yea go!

kari: Why'd you get me into trouble?

me: My story...

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	5. Chapter 5

The Changes V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus). Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"What! That's insane!" Ron exclaimed during dinner as he looked up at the staff table and saw that Snape was talking to none other then Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Kari snorted, "He even deducted house points when it wasn't necessary," she said unhappily as she looked at Hermione.

"He always favors the Slytherins but even so, his still a good teacher," Hermione said.

"'Good teacher?'" Ron screeched as almost every head around him looked at him. "You must be insane Hermione," he said.

"I agree with Ron. You hadn't done anything wrong H-Kari," Neville said as he had heard about the incident and almost forgotten to call Harry, Kari.

"Just because I forgotten a book," Kari mumbled.

"It's a good thing I don't have potions anymore but Charms to take it place," Neville said with a sigh relieved.

"There are so few Gryffindors who are still taking the class," Hermione said.

"I won't be surprised that Snape will kick Kari out in like a couple of weeks," Seamus said as he sat a few seats by them.

"I need this class if I am to be a Healer or an Auror," Kari said uncertainly.

"Hey, look where Prince Charming is going," Ron said with a snort as Hermione and Kari looked where he was looking at. The two was surprise to see Snape leaving the staff table so early but he left quietly behind the doors by the staff table.

"I wonder why his leaving so early? I mean, it's not even time for my detention," Kari said with a grumble.

"Perhaps his thinking of what to do with you," Ron said with a smirk.

"Shut it you," Kari said with a glare.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kari entered Snape's classroom as she saw the older man sitting at his desk looking like he was grading papers.

"Right on time Potter. If I'm not mistaken, I think you want to impress me," Severus said with a smirk without even looking up.

Kari ignored him, "What is it that you wanted me to do this evening?" She asked.

"Scrub the cauldrons that you see before you. Do it without magic. When your done, you may leave," Severus said.

Kari looked before her as her jaw dropped, there must be dozens and dozens of cauldrons sitting on the desks before her! "But sir! I won't be able to finish this the whole night!" She protested at the sight of it.

Severus snorted, "If you are not done by within three hours then, you will just have to continue doing it the next night until the next," he said.

"But I don't have three nights in the row of detention with you!" Kari exclaimed.

"It will be if you shut your complaining!" Severus snapped.

Kari growled, "Where are the rags?" She asked impatiently.

"Insolent brat! There are under the cupboard over there!" Severus said as he was getting annoyed and he gestured to where the rags were.

"I'm not a brat!" Kari snapped as she stomped over to where the cupboard is and took out the rags as she began cleaning the cauldrons.

* * *

"The detention isn't over yet, Potter," Severus snarled as he saw the girl before him stopping abruptly as she wipe the sweat out of her forehead.

"I've been doing this for hours, sir! It's getting hot in here," Kari complained.

"Then take off your sweater and work with your shirt!" Severus snapped impatiently.

Kari glared, "But sir, I only cleaned five cauldrons in the last two hours," she said.

Severus snorted, "You are like your father, Potter! Always complaining about everything!" He said.

"I AM not like my father!" Kari snapped.

"Then prove it! Prove it by cleaning those cauldrons!" Severus said angrily.

Kari growled, "Fine! Have it your way then!" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her sweater over her. "Is that better?" She snapped.

Severus looked up and to his surprise, he saw Potter standing in front of him wearing her white shirt, tie and skirt. For some reason, the sight of Potter standing without her sweater made him shiver a bit.

"Sir? Are you cold?" Kari asked worriedly.

Severus shook his head, "No, no. I also recommend to take out the tie so you won't get it dirty," he suggested.

Kari looked at him and nodded as she took out the tie. "Is this better?" She asked.

Severus looked before him, why was this affecting him? It was like any other female student wearing a skirt and the white shirt without the sweater and tie. But for Potter, it was different. Just the way seeing her like this, made him want to cum right there.

He shook his head, why was he feeling like this? It was Potter, for heaven sake! He shouldn't be feeling anything for a student or better yet, his worst enemy's son! "Take out you're stocking and shoes as well if you hadn't," Severus said without even thinking.

Kari looked unsure of herself as she nodded slightly, "I already taken out my shoes so all I need to take out are my stockings," she said as she sat down at the bench and began doing it as she put her leg straight out.

"Better?" Kari asked a little bit annoyed as she had taken off everything except her skirt and the white shirt.

Severus looked and he almost drooled at the sight. The girl in front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen throughout his teenage years even though he knew he was Potter. This really has to stop now.

"OUT!" Severus bellowed.

"Sir?" Kari asked confused.

"For heaven sake Potter, OUT! Put your clothes back on!" Severus snapped and with that said, Kari got her clothes and went out as she went looking for a bathroom nearby without even looking back or saying a word to Severus.

* * *

TBC...

me: I won't be updating again once school starts on June 24th about. Unless I do one-shots perhaps, but I won't be updating.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Kari: Review and update!


	6. Chapter 6

The Changes VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"You did what?" Hermione asked as she was staring at Kari as soon as she entered their own private room.

"He made me take off my tie, stocking, sweater and shoes. Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?" Kari asked annoyed as she sat at her bed.

"It sounds like Snape was trying to make you strip for him!" Hermione said.

Kari shook his head, "Impossible!" She exclaimed as she thought back to what happened just a few hours ago.

"Nobody would ask a female student to take off her 'stocking' unless it's necessary! But to take it off just to clean cauldrons?" Hermione asked.

Kari shrugged, "Even if I was 'stripping' for him, at least it was having an affect on him," she said with a smile.

Hermione looked at her, "But Snape might think that you are just after a 'kiss' and not really love him at all," she said.

"I doubt that he knows that a 'kiss' is an antidote," Kari said.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore may not told him about it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he told any of the staff," Kari said.

Hermione sighed, "All I ask Kari, is for you to be careful, alright?" She asked.

Kari nodded, "I can do that," she said with a smile.

* * *

"So mom's thinking that we should all go to Romania for Christmas," Ron was saying later in a few days as Kari and Hermione were walking to Hogsmeade.

"Romania? To visit Charlie?" Kari asked.

Ron nodded, "Fred and George can't come since they are still grounded. They'll be staying with one of my aunt's," he said smirking.

"Wait, then that means I won't be going out off Hogwarts for Christmas then," Kari said.

"But what about Remus and Sirius? They usually bring you along for vacation," Hermione pointed out.

Kari nodded, "I know. But this year, they both want to spend the Christmas alone for themselves," she said smiling.

Hermione was about to say something but she had stopped walking and the other two almost bumped into her.

"Hermione! You should give us a warning if you stop walking!" Ron said.

"Look who's here," Hermione said as she gestured to where the Quill & Ink store was.

The two looked and they saw Snape inside the store. "What is he doing here? He never joins Hogsmeade!" Kari exclaimed.

"Even so, I really do need ink and a new quill," Hermione said.

Kari nodded, "Same here," she said.

"Well, I'm not letting you two out of my sight. I'm not letting that greasy teacher hurt either of you!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's just go," she said and the trio entered the store.

* * *

The trio entered the shop and Severus was about finish paying as he saw the Golden trio. "Good afternoon Professor," Hermione greeted with a smile.

Severus nodded at her direction, "Granger, Potter, Weasley," he said. He looked at Kari for the longest moment before turning, "Well, I must get going. Thanks Drew!" Severus called to the cashier before leaving the store.

Ron blinked, "Was Snape in a friendly term just now?" He asked.

The cashier name Drew smirk, "I guess you don't see him like that in any way, huh?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No. He can be a complex teacher," she said.

"If you get to know him, he isn't really a complicated guy," Drew said with a smile.

"It's weird though. We haven't received insults or have deducted points from him for days now, I wonder what's up," Ron said frowning.

Kari looked at Hermione who looked back, "Probably his ignoring us?" Hermione guessed.

"Snape! Impossible! He will never leave an insult to Harry!" Ron said as he looked at Kari.

Drew blinked, "Harry?" He asked confused as he looked back and forth at Ron and at Kari.

"Nothing Drew. Here are our items," Hermione said quickly as she put hers and Kari's onto the counter so that they could pay for it.

"Perhaps his in love," Drew said startling the trio as he checks the items out for them.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked in a squeaky voice.

Drew shrugged, "I supposed not to be telling you this, but Snape's gay. He probably found someone his own age and are ignoring you cause of it," he said.

Ron groaned, "I'm going to be sick if you tell more of Snape's love life to us," he said.

Kari looked really upset then, "Hermione?" She asked.

"I'm sure his just under a lot of stress. We better get going," Hermione said.

"Suit yourself," Drew said with a shrug as he returned back to whatever he was doing as he was now looking bored.

The trio was outside as Hermione was pulling Ron by the arm, "That really hurts Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you think it's true?" Kari asked.

Ron snorted, "Snape can never find his mate. Whoever wants him?" He asked as he made a terrible error and he received a punched on the arm hard from his girlfriend. "What?" He asked annoyed as he looked and saw Kari's hurt face and he retorted back to what he said. "I mean, I'm sure that he'll be able to want you, Kari!" He said quickly.

"Nice save Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes as she looked back at Kari. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Kari," she promised as she hugged her.

I certainly hope so, Kari thought uncertainly.

* * *

TBC...

me: I'M BACK!!

Kari: about time...

me: I told you that I will once school starts. I never break my promises unless something necessary comes.

Severus: So don't get mad at her.

me: Updates will be now on Tuesday, Thursdays and on weekends!

Hermione: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	7. Chapter 7

The Changes VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" Came the chanted cries of the Gryffindor house as they were watching the Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Slytherin!

Kari looked around in the field as she was busily looking for the Snitch along with Malfoy who had zoomed up beside her.

"I would have never seen the day that you will stay as a girl, Potter! I think you like being in the feminine zone!" Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy! Don't make me hit you!" Kari threatened.

Draco laughed hysterically, "Your punches are always weak Potter!" He exclaimed.

Kari growled, she was about to retort something back to him but the sight of the Snitch right beside Draco made her stop and she dived after it. Draco was surprised at first but then knew that Potter might be going after the Snitch so he followed.

But to nobody's surprise, at the very end, Kari had gotten hold of the Snitch and Gryffindor had won the game once again!

* * *

"You cheated Potter! You always cheat!" Draco Malfoy snapped as soon as the groups had emerged from the Quidditch room and Draco and her were now bickering at the hallway where everyone had stopped walking to look at the scene.

"I never cheat!" Kari bellowed.

"Liar!"

"You weren't fast enough!"

"I got the Snitch first! You cheated!" And with that said, Draco took one of his hands and made it into a fist as he aimed for Kari's face. Nobody had stopped him or even protected Kari as the hit made contact with Kari.

Everyone was gaping at them as they were all staring at Kari who now has a black eye and was covering her eye from the pain. "You jerk! You supposed not to hit a girl!" Kari said.

"That's just it! You aren't a girl, Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

"Malfoy! I have enough of your stupid acts! This crosses the line!" And with that said, Kari did what Draco did and swung towards his face. The two began fighting one another as the crowd of students just stood there.

"Break it up! What's going on here?" The voice asked, as it belonged to Professor McGonagall and standing beside her was Severus.

"He started it Professor!" Draco exclaimed as he pointed to Kari.

"Stupid! I'm a girl!" Kari snapped back.

"It is a good thing that I have not returned your wand back at you, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, as she sounded disappointed. "Severus, will you escort Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Potter to the infirmary?" She asked with a smile.

Severus nodded, "Of course," he said.

"After Poppy has checked you Mr. Potter, I want you to come to my office and we shall speak to you about your behavior and detention tonight, is that clear?" Minerva asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, there's nothing to see here so what is everyone standing around for?" Minerva asked angrily to the crowd of people. The students around them began to file out as Minerva walked back to her office.

"Come along Potter and Malfoy," Severus said angrily.

* * *

"Everything checks fine Severus. Potter just needs to hold the ice bag against his eye as well as Malfoy does," Poppy said.

"Thank you Poppy," Severus said as Poppy nodded and left to go to her office. Severus turned to look at the two young men, "Malfoy, you come with me and Potter, I believe that Minerva is waiting for you at her office," he said.

"Wait!" Kari called out before Severus and Draco could get the chance to leave the infirmary.

"What is it now, Potter?" Severus asked annoyed.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked as his eyebrow was raised at him in confusion.

"Ever since I served detention with you, you've been avoiding me! You hadn't even insulted me or about my father! Why?" Kari asked angrily.

Draco snorted, "You really want Snape to insult you, Potter?" He asked.

"Quiet Malfoy!" Severus barked as Draco became quiet. Severus turned to look at Kari, "I have my reasons and you mustn't tell anyone about what happened that day, is that clear? If I hear that you told someone, your life will be a living hell again!" Severus snapped and with that said, he left with Malfoy who walked behind him.

Kari glared at the emptiness in front of her where Severus was just mere moments ago. You should have told me that sooner, she thought angrily.

* * *

TBC:

me: Here's the next chapter! Oh, and a couple of moments of your time:

1) I Do Not Want A Beta (If you don't like what I'm writing and it bothers you, don't read)!

2) I Won't Change Anything (The story is in my USB Drive and it has been finished for like, months).

3) No Flames (I'll just ignore the people who flames me).

Severus: Good points.

me: Why, thank you.

Kari: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	8. Chapter 8

The Changes VIII

Disclaimer: Do not owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

"Snape really got you in the bag, huh?" Ron asked, as it had been a few days later after the little encounter with Snape in the infirmary.

Kari nodded with a sigh, "Hermione, you didn't tell anyone what happened in the classroom, did you?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Not a peep," she said.

"What happened?" Ron asked looking excited as he looked back and forth in between of Kari and Hermione. Hermione zipped up her lips, as she wasn't going to say anything. Ron glared at her, "I thought you were my girlfriend?" He asked with a pout.

Kari chuckled, "She is Ron," she replied.

"Never mind that. Did you know that the Ministry of Magic is throwing a party on Halloween and has invited you?" Hermione asked.

Kari blinked, "What? I didn't receive an invitation!" She exclaimed.

"Dumbledore was notified while you were at your detention with McGonagall. I thought I should wait until you were in a bad mood or so," Hermione said with a grin.

Kari glared, "Very funny Hermione. What did the invitation say?"

"Me, Ron, you, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Malfoy's, Snape, the rest of the Weasley family, Remus and Sirius," Hermione said with a smile.

"Wait. Malfoy and Snape?" Kari shrieked.

Hermione nodded, "They did helped defeat the Dark Lord after all," she said.

"They are still torturing me after that though!" Kari snapped.

"Hey guys," a voice said suddenly making the trio stopped. They looked up and saw Neville coming along with Ginny right beside him.

"Hey Ginny," Kari said with a smile. Ginny nodded to her, as she didn't say anything back. Kari groaned, "I just realized that Rita Skeeter might be there," she said.

"Everything will be fine Kari," Ron said.

Hermione gasped, "We need to buy a gown for you Kari!" She said.

Kari's jaw dropped, "W-What?" She stammered.

Ginny chuckled as forgetting to why she was mad at Kari for the moment. "Wow, I haven't seen Kari in those clothes before. I think it will look good on you," she said.

"Just think! You could shut Malfoy up with his mouth for once!" Ron said with a smile.

"Shut up Ron!" Kari snarled.

Neville sighed, "The Ministry of Magic didn't invite me," he said suddenly as the others stopped. They knew that Neville helped and so has many others, so why weren't they invited at all?

Ginny soothed him by hugging him, "The Ministry might have forgotten," she said.

Ron nodded, "Besides, you don't want to go Neville. A lot of the press is going to speak to Kari and the others and it will be formal as well," he said with a grunt.

Neville shook his head, "I really don't mind formal," he said.

"Perhaps the Ministry thinks that you were a waste of time," Hermione said unhappily. "They were just looking for the big shots," she said.

"That isn't fair!" Kari said with a growl.

"It is fair Potter!" A voice said to her.

"Malfoy! What do you think your doing?" Kari asked angrily as she had gotten her wand out immediately.

Draco snorted, "You really don't think that you'll use it on me, would you? You'll get it taken away from McGonagall again you know," he said.

"M-Malfoy, if y-you d-don't l-leave, I'll d-do I-it!" Neville stammered out as he had his wand pointing straight to Draco.

Draco laughed along with his cronies, "Good one! With that courage, I'll just leave you alone now," he said and he left with the others as they laughed the whole way.

"Your getting into it Neville," Ginny said with a smile.

Kari nodded, "We better speak to Dumbledore about it," she said, as the others knew that she was talking about the Ministry of Magic's party.

* * *

"My, my. This is a pleasant surprise," Lucius Malfoy said as he looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and saw his old friend, Severus Snape popping in from the fireplace.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you have the time besides criticize me?" He asked.

Lucius laughed, "Of course. Narcissa won't be home until late this evening," he said as it was a Saturday and Narcissa was looking for a job.

Severus nodded, "I have a MAJOR problem," he began.

"Oh, this must be good if you need advice from me. What is it?" Lucius asked with a grin as he leaned in farther to hear more of Severus situation.

"I'm in love with Potter," he said loud and clear as he saw Lucius jaw dropped in shock and surprised as he stared at him.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here yea go!

Severus: Not much reviews...

me: I know. Why??

Lucius: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	9. Chapter 9

The Changes IX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now! How is this possible?! I mean, when?" Lucius asked as he waited impatiently for Severus to answer.

Severus sighed, "I'm not really sure what happened. It all began with that one detention he had to serve with me," he said.

"Explain Severus," Lucius demanded.

"All right. But I'm sure you won't like it," Severus said as he began explaining the detention.

* * *

"Now, what should you wear to the ball?" Hermione asked with a frown as she stared at Kari long and hard. Her, Kari, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting on the couch or either at the floor that Saturday as the fire was going.

"Hermione, your making me feel uncomfortable," Kari said nervously.

"Well, you have to get ready Kari. I don't think you have a proper gown," Hermione said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have to buy a couple of things for the ball as well," Luna said dreamily as she was invited as well since she was Neville's girlfriend.

"No way I'm swearing a gown," Kari said as she was shaking her head vigorously.

"You have too. If you want to impress Snape," Hermione said with a smile.

"Snape?" Luna and Neville asked as they were confused still since the train station.

Hermione looked at Kari as she looked at the other two, she sighed. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone," she whispered as she had leaned towards the two of them.

Neville and Luna nodded, "We won't," they promised.

* * *

Lucius shook his head, "I still can't believe that he didn't know what he was doing in the first place," he said.

Severus sighed, "I don't know what to do. His twice as young as I am and I'm sure James is rolling in his grave by now with the fact," he said as he covered his face with his hands.

Lucius patted his shoulder, "Since we are all going to the ball this upcoming Halloween, why don't you kiss him?" He asked.

Severus choked at that as he turned to face Lucius quickly, "Weren't you listening?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't think there's any rule of a teacher/student relationship," Lucius said.

Severus sighed, "Still, there is the fact that I think the whole thing is barbaric," he said.

"You can't help falling in love Severus," Lucius began. "I mean, fifty years ago, didn't that teacher fell in love with a student?" He asked.

Severus thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Professor Gale and the student was Pamela," he said as Lucius raised his eyebrow. "I'm a teacher Lucius. I know ALL Hogwarts history," he pointed out.

"Tell me then, what happened?" Lucius asked.

"They were caught one night and both were expelled," Severus said worriedly.

"You should really tell that headmaster of yours before this gets out of hand," Lucius said.

"I know," he said.

"Just be careful my old friend. I don't want to see you getting hurt," he said as Severus nodded.

* * *

It was Sunday morning as Kari and her friends decided to "catch up" on their homework minus Hermione who had finished everything. Kari was just passing by Dumbledore's office with the Gargoyle as she bumped into someone familiar.

"Ow," Kari murmured as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You should be more careful Potter," the stern voice said.

Kari looked up immediately as she saw Severus Snape in front of her as he offered his hand to help her up. "Thanks," she murmured as she bent her knees to gather her book.

Severus gulped as he was facing Potter's backside now and was trying not to think that the skirt should be a mini-skirt. "Where are you going, Ms. Potter?" He asked.

"Library," she began, "I just came from the common room since I forgotten my Potions book," she explained as she showed him the book.

Severus nodded, "That short essay is due in a few days, I hope I got the chance to read an acceptable essay from you," he said.

"Yes sir," Kari replied with a nod.

With that said, Severus left Kari as Kari turned to look at him as she watched him enter the Gargoyle. She frowned, is something going on between him and Dumbledore? She thought as she began walking to the library. And were we just having a friendly conversation as well? She thought again as she knew that none of her friends would believe her.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here yea go!

Kari: 'bout time!

me: I update on time! But only 44 reviews? (pouts). Let's make it a hundred!

Severus: What's the prize?

me: The hundreth person will recieve two cookies from me!

Kari: That's it?

me: (Glares). You get a hug from both Kari and Severus!

Kari+Severus: WHAT!

Lucius: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	10. Chapter 10

The Changes X

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I still can't believe the Ministry of Magic is having a party," Neville said shaking his head as the group was in the library and Kari had just entered.

"Well, it had been a year since the Dark Lord has been killed," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but the Ministry of Magic though? They aren't friendly people," Neville said.

"That is really a surprise. But I guess now they don't have to worry about me anymore since I'm an adult now," Kari said happily.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked surprised.

"When you were drooling all over your girlfriend," Kari said rolling her eyes as Ron blushed. "Anyways, I just saw Snape on the way and he entered Dumbledore's office," Kari said.

"Really? About what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Kari replied shaking her head.

* * *

"Severus! What a pleasant surprise! Have a seat," Albus Dumbledore said as he gestured to the sit that was in front of him.

"It's about Potter," Severus began quickly, as he wanted this done and now.

"What about our young Potter?" Albus asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I did something to him that provoked my feelings towards him," Severus said.

"You know, there isn't such a thing of a student/teacher relationship," Albus began.

"What?" Severus asked as he looked towards Albus eyes and knew immediately. "You knew this would happen, didn't you? You wanted me to fall in love with Potter!" He said angrily.

"Severus, you acted on your own. You can not deny love who is upon it," Albus said.

"But it's wrong! Looked what happened to Professor Gale fifty years ago!" Severus exclaimed.

"That is another story," Albus said slowly.

"How so?"

"The Daily Prophet and the books needed answers, so we made up one," Albus said.

"And that's the best you came up with?" Severus asked as Albus nodded, "that was a good one," he murmured.

"But if we told the truth, it would have ruined Hogwarts," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Pamela was raped by Professor Gale. Professor Gale blackmailed her by not telling any of the staffs or students so that she was forced into it. The two were having an abusive relationship," Albus said unhappily.

"Wait. Pamela was raped and she couldn't get help cause of the blackmail? Then later on, she found out she had fallen for Professor Gale and the two began an abusive relationship?" Severus asked surprised.

Albus nodded, "I was very disappointed when I saw the both of them one day in an empty classroom. Pamela was hurt pretty badly and was tied up while Professor Gale was towering over her," he said.

"Then why are you encouraging me to go with Potter? Aren't you afraid that I might do something like that?" Severus asked.

Albus shook his head, "I have known you for years, Severus. You even promised to me that you will protect Lily's son," he said.

"But never imagine fallen in love with him," Severus replied.

"I trust you Severus. I know you will protect Kari," Albus said.

Severus nodded as he stood up, as all he wanted from the headmaster was the approval of the relationship. "Albus?" He asked as Albus looked at him, "What is the antidote for changing Potter back to a male? I have been wondering since day one," he said.

Albus smiled, "Mistletoe," he said, as it was time now to give the antidote to Severus.

"Mistletoe?" Severus asked with a raise eyebrow.

"What do you do under the mistletoe?" Albus asked.

"A….Oh," Severus said as he gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Not on the cheek, but you have to do it as if you mean it on the lips," Albus said smiling.

"I should thank the Weasley twins one day," Severus said.

"Considering if they are not murdered by Molly Weasley yet," Albus said and Severus laughed before he left the office.

* * *

"Kari! When are you going to act upon your feelings and tell Severus already?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Kari were going back to the common room later that afternoon as they had just left the library.

"Snape doesn't want to do anything with me!" Kari snapped back.

"What was that Potter?" A deep voice asked as the trio stopped.

Kari looked and saw that it was Snape yet once again passing through the corridor where the Gargoyle lies. "Nothing Professor," she replied.

"Good. Dumbldore wants me to teach you Occlumency again," Severus lied coolly.

"What!" Kari shrieked as there were a few students in the corridor and they turned to look at Kari but not long before Severus giving them his death glare as they scurried off.

"But sir, the Dark Lord is gone!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not all the Death Eaters are gone, Weasley! Bellatrix and a few others are still out there somewhere!" Severus hissed.

"Then why is the Ministry of Magic having a party?" Ron snapped.

"Because they are all fools!"

"But sir, I have already mastered Occlumency! I don't need to freshen up in case the other Death Eaters comes along," Kari said.

Severus glared, "If you are late this upcoming Monday evening after dinner, I promise you Potter, your life will be a living hell," he said and with that, he turned and left.

"At least you got to be alone with Snape," Hermione said as she tried to cheer Kari up.

"That's one good thing," Kari murmured as she was happy that she got to spend more time with Snape nowadays.

* * *

TBC...

me: I know I have plenty of grammar mistakes, but don't point that out. I will just ignore you. By the way, only 49 reviews?

Severus: That is a lot still...

me: (pouts). I want more!

Kari: Don't be selfish...

me: (Glares).

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	11. Chapter 11

The Changes XI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Severus groaned as soon as he re-entered his private rooms. Why did he just do that? It was a lie that hadn't came from Dumbledore at all but to himself so that he could get the chance to be with Potter more.

Dumbledore was encouraging it of course, but what would the others thing? What will happen if the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic finds out? Will Potter be able to be ok with it as well?

He sighed; all now he could think about was the outcome of the upcoming Monday. That's what he cared most about.

* * *

"Detention again Potter?" Malfoy's voice taunted as Kari was heading towards to where the dungeons were located which happens to be near the Slytherins common room of course.

Kari snorted, "Don't have a date yet for the ball, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Although, I wouldn't be telling you anytime soon," Draco said.

"Once you bring her to the ball, you will," Kari pointed out.

"Whoever said it was a 'she?'" Draco said with a smirk as it left Kari's jaw dropped down as she watched Draco leave.

* * *

Kari entered the dungeons right on the dot as she saw that Snape was waiting for her as he sat at his desk. "Right on time Potter," Severus said with a sneer.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Malfoy," Kari began.

"Oh? What is young Mr. Malfoy had done now?" Severus asked.

"Apparently he'll be taking a boy to the dance but he didn't tell me who though," Kari explained.

"Ah, so he told you his orientation," Severus said smirking.

"You knew?" Kari asked surprised.

"I'm his godfather Potter. What did you expect?" Severus asked.

Kari shrugged, "Are you taking anyone to the dance Professor?" She asked.

"We are getting off topic here Potter! We should be refreshing our Occlumency and not the other way around," Severus snapped.

"I'm just asking Professor," Kari said with a shrug.

"Even so, that is still a forbidden question," Severus said with a snort since he hadn't even thought of going with anyone to the dance.

Kari raised her eyebrows at him, "Does that mean you aren't going?" She asked.

"That's enough! We shouldn't have this conversation!" Severus exclaimed.

"Fine then! Legilimens!" Kari cried without giving Severus a chance to defend him.

* * *

(Memory)

"My, my. This is a pleasant surprise," Lucius Malfoy said as he looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and saw his old friend, Severus Snape popping in from the fireplace.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you have the time besides criticize me?" He asked.

Lucius laughed, "Of course. Narcissa won't be home until late this evening," he said as it was a Saturday and Narcissa was looking for a job.

Severus nodded, "I have a MAJOR problem," he began.

"Oh, this must be good if you need advice from me. What is it?" Lucius asked with a grin as he leaned in farther to hear more of Severus situation.

(End Memory)

* * *

"Protego!" Severus cried just then.

Kari had hit her back against the wall as Severus magic had hit her so hard. She groaned in a slight pain as she rubbed the back of her head, "What were you doing with Malfoy in that memory?" She demanded as she got up slowly.

"It's really none of your business. Come with me," Severus added as he tucks his wand back in his pocket and he turned away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Kari asked surprised.

"To give you a potion since you have pain, don't you?" Severus asked as he slightly turned to look at her.

Kari blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, yea," she mumbled as she followed Severus in his private quarters.

* * *

Kari looked around the room as soon as she entered it. "Um, sir? Don't you have any potions in the classroom?" She asked.

Severus shook his head, "It's after school hours Potter. I store my potions back in my quarters or in my private lab," he replied.

Kari nodded slowly, "About before…." She began.

"Potter, a teacher/student relationship is not forbidden. You may ask that person you are trying to do so to the dance," Severus said as he rummaged around the room looking for the vial that he needed.

"Sir?" Kari asked confused.

"It's obvious that you want to go with me," Severus began as he founded the vial and he began to walk towards to where Kari was standing.

"How did you…" Kari was still confused as she stared at him.

"It was quite obvious to the questions you were asking me back then Potter. You can be so naïve. Sit on the chair so I could rub some of this ointment to the pain," Severus ordered.

Kari nodded as she sat, "Well, will you go with me?" She asked with a blush.

"That is if you aren't so concern with the press asking us a lot of questions and the Ministry," Severus said.

"I don't mind," Kari said with a smile.

"Very well. But remember this: We are both going with each other since we don't have dates," Severus lied as this was sort of the plan he wanted to be with Potter in the dance.

Kari rolled her eyes, "Whatever sir," she said happily as she knew that she had to tell Ron and Hermione soon about the news.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, here's the next chapter! As I promised...

Kari: At least your getting reviews now...

me: Yup. We are now stuck at number 56!

Severus: Don't worry. It will reach 100.

me: I hope so.

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	12. Chapter 12

The Changes XII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"He actually did that?" Ron asked surprised, as the trio was in Hermione's private head girl room for the moment as Ron and Hermione needed to inspect the school later.

"It sounds a little bit too easy in my case. Does Snape know about your feelings for him?" Hermione asked.

Kari shook her head, "I don't think so. Although, I did catch a glimpse of him and Malfoy speaking to one another in a memory," she said.

"What Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Lucius," Kari replied.

"Well, at least you'll get the chance to be with him in a special moment. But are you ready to face the press with him? There are going to be issues circulating about both of you," Hermione said worriedly.

"He doesn't seem worried, Hermione. I'm sure everything will be fine in just a few days," Kari said dreamily.

* * *

"Ah, so you asked young Mrs. Potter out to the dance, did you?" Albus Dumbledore asked with a smile as he saw Severus two days after the confession.

"Now I'm in the urge of battle if I should kiss him at the dance and she will be back to a male or if I should wait," Severus said.

"Well, it would be quite embarrassing if she turns into a male while wearing a dress, wouldn't it, Severus?" Albus asked as he had the same twinkle in his eyes from before.

Severus blinked, "I didn't thought about that," he said. "Well, anyway," he began as he turned back to look at Albus. "Have you found substitute teachers while we are away?" He asked.

"I've decided that everyone should take a day off that day. I'm sure that they'll be happy on that day to remember the battle," Albus said.

"Even though it's Halloween?" Severus pointed out.

"Even though it's Halloween," Albus agreed.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Hermione said with a sigh as she stared at Kari who was dressed in her gown and was staring at herself in the mirror.

"It feels sort of weird," Kari replied.

Hermione chuckled, "Well, that should be expected from you. After all, you weren't born as a female Harry," she said grinning.

"I wonder if his going to kiss me at the dance," Kari wondered out loud.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too fast? I mean, this is Snape that we are talking about here," Hermione pointed out.

Kari sighed, "I know. But it has been three months already that I've been wearing girls clothes," she said.

"Don't you want to shut Malfoy up for once?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Kari chuckled, "If he will notice. After all, he is gay Hermione," she said.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I still can't believe Malfoy is gay," she said.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Kari asked with a smile as she checked her watch. "We are not going to Floo over there, are we?" She asked worriedly.

"We'll be Apparating and Disapparating," Hermione replied.

Kari nodded, "At least it's not Flooing," she said relieved.

"Well, we supposed to meet Ron at the Great Hall. Will be going from there," Hermione said.

"And will be Apparating from outside of Hogwarts?" Kari asked as Hermione nodded and the two left the dormitory to go and meet Ron at the Great Hall.

* * *

"Have you've seen Malfoy yet, Ron?" Kari asked as she looked around.

Ron was about to answer but not before Neville did as he was right beside him with his date, Luna. "You should have seen it Kari! Malfoy was holding hands with Blaise Zabini! I swear, it nearly gave me a heart attack!" Neville exclaimed.

The two girls mouth dropped from shock, "Blaise Zabini? He isn't entirely nice at all! When do we see him nice?" Kari asked.

"They do make a lovely couple though," Luna said dreamily.

"I wonder what Malfoy sees in Zabini," Hermione wondered out loud.

"Malfoy wants it rough in bed," a voice said behind the two.

The girls blushed red while Ron and Neville looked like they were about to vomit in the Great Hall.

"Don't ruin for them Severus," Albus Dumbledore said with a smile as the two girls turned to look behind them and saw Severus in a black tuxedo as well as Albus as his arm was linked with Minerva McGonagall.

"I was just telling them the truth Albus," Severus said calmly.

"We better get going Minerva," Albus said as Minerva nodded and the group saw them leave the Great Hall.

"Are you ready Kari?" Severus asked gently as he knew that questions and answers would be booming the next day.

Kari nodded as she smiled at Hermione and the others before taking Severus arm. The whole entire room became quiet suddenly as Kari could feel their eyes upon them. "Everyone is watching," Kari said embarrassed.

"It will be like this as well when we enter the Ministry of Magic," Severus said.

Kari didn't say anything else and as soon as they had left the Great Hall, conversations began to erupt again as Kari shook her head. "The Weasley twins shouldn't be coming to this party for doing this to me," she murmured.

Severus looked at her at the corner of his eye, "Everything will be alright Kari," he said.

"I still have some questions for you," Kari said slowly.

"Ask me after the dance," Severus replied and the two Apparated to the dance.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter!

Kari: it's about time!

me: Hey! I'm updating, aren't I??

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	13. Chapter 13

The Changes XIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

As soon as Kari and Severus arrived, Rita Skeeter and the other press people greeted them as they had Apparated right in front of the entrance doors of the dance.

"Who's your date, Snape?"

"What is your name miss?"

"Snape! Are you still a criminal for the Ministry of Magic?"

Kari and Severus ignored the questions as pictures were taken of them but they went inside without much of a fuss.

"Hey, isn't that Severus Snape?"

"Snape got an actual date? The chick is a babe! How did he got her?"

"That must be blackmail!"

"Snape could never get a date!"

Once again, Kari and Severus ignored all the comments around them as they wondered off to where the Weasley family was along with Albus and Minerva.

"You have such a fan club Severus," Minerva said with a grin.

"Life's doing good for you Harry?" The Weasley twins asked at the same time.

Kari turned to look at the them, "Malfoy has been an ass to me lately and my feminine side is getting to me!" She said.

Fred laughed, "We were just trying to help you Harry," he said.

"It's 'Kari,'" Molly said as Kari smiled at her.

Fred raised his eyebrow, "You changed your name to a girl's name?" He asked as he looked uncertainly at Severus.

"Temporarily until I change back," Kari replied, as Severus didn't say anything.

"Speaking of Malfoy, his over there with Blaise Zabini," George said as he gestured towards where the drinks were and where some of the people was as well.

"Lucius must be here then," Kari said unhappily.

"Didn't saw him yet," Fred said shaking his head.

"Harry! There you are!" A voice cried happily as Kari was hugged by an unknown person.

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said as he tried to calm his hyperactive lover.

"I'm going to the restroom really quick," Severus said suddenly.

"I'll come with you," Fred replied making Severus look surprise but then shrug as he nodded.

* * *

"There must be a reason for following me if you don't have to take a piss," Severus said as he was inside the stall and Fred was outside as he leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry," he began.

"What about Harry?" Severus asked.

"Seeing if you do really love him. He would change back into a boy Snape. Have you forgotten about what the antidote might do?" Fred asked as he knew that Snape probably knew about the antidote by now.

"I know what it does Fred. I will not leave him," Severus promised.

"Are you sure? Cause I could see the way that you were looking at Harry at his feminine side of things," Fred said.

Fred heard a flush coming from inside the stall as he looked up and saw that Severus had came out from the bathroom. "I truly love him Fred. I don't care what gender Harry is. I don't care if his a Veela, boy, girl, etc. I will protect him in no matter what the cause may be," Severus said.

"Even after Voldemort's death, you are still protecting him," Fred said with a smile.

"I made a promise to Lily that I will protect him. But since the death of Voldemort, I have kept that due to my own free will," Severus said.

"So! When are you two going to kiss?" Fred asked as he changed the tone of his voice into like childish as Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Is that really your business?" He asked annoyed.

"Of course it is! We did invent the potion!" Fred exclaimed.

"I should really thank you for that then," Severus said.

"Mind helping us get out from being going to our aunt this Christmas? I really want to go to Romania and see Charlie," Fred said.

"No," Severus said with a smirk.

"No? Why no?" Fred asked shock.

"After the mischief that you two done during potion class long time ago, I think this is fair punishment for both of you," Severus said.

Fred growled in annoyance, "So, when are you two going to kiss?" He asked again.

"None of your business," Severus snapped as he finished washing his hands and had turned to leave the exit of the bathroom.

"Aw, Snape! Your no fun!" Fred whined.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter. Don't you worry, there are plenty of chapters left.

Severus: 'Plenty?'

me: Yes.

Fred: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Kari: review and update.


	14. Chapter 14

The Changes XIV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Severus, you're pacing out again," Albus said with a smile as Severus was talking to him and Molly while Kari was swarm with her friends nearby.

"I'm sorry," Severus replied as he tried to listen again.

"Fred and George will be staying at my mom's place over Christmas. They are still grounded even though it was for Kari," Molly said.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too much Molly? After all, we see signs that Kari really wants to do this," Albus said as he eyed Severus again.

"Snape would never give Kari the antidote!" Molly exclaimed a little bit too loudly.

"You are wrong there Molly dear," Albus replied as he had twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

"So you're really going to Romania this year?" Kari asked as she was talking to George.

"Not Fred and I though. We are still grounded for what we done to you," George mumbled.

"May we have our attention please?" A voice called out through the microphone as everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked upon the stage. "Cornelius Fudge will now represent those who have fought in the war with awards. When we call out your name, please come up to the stage," the unfamiliar figure said.

"I'm betting that Fudge had been blackmailed into this since he wouldn't be doing this at all," Hermione murmured as Kari nodded solemnly.

Fudge began to call out names and including the teachers from Hogwarts as they had been giving a plaque to put up in their classroom. Finally, Harry's name was called out as the people in the crowd all looked for him but they didn't know that he had been change into a girl cause of some potion.

"Is Harry Potter here?" Fudge called out distastefully since he had always hated Harry ever since day one without any reason at all.

"I'm here!" Kari called out as everyone gaped at her as they watched Kari go on top of the stage to receive the award that was a huge trophy.

"Impossible! You cannot be Harry Potter! You're a girl!" Fudge exclaimed.

"They have been a minor accident," Kari began.

"'Accident?' What sort of 'accident?'" Fudge snapped as he looked around in the crowd. "Dumbledore! I know you're here! Care to enlighten some things?" He called out.

"This young lady is an imposter Cornelius," A sweet voice said as Kari looked and she greeted her teeth as she saw Delores Umbridge.

"Back to your post Delores! I want an explanation!" Fudge called out.

"We shall have one Cornelius," Albus said as he was on stage and was facing Fudge.

"Tell me, is this girl really Harry Potter?" He snarled out.

"Why don't we go into a private place?" Albus said calmly as Cornelius gritted his teeth, as he had always hated Dumbledore without any cause.

* * *

"What do you think that they are talking in there?" Hermione asked softly.

Kari shrugged, "It must be pretty deep by now," she said as she looked at the corner of her eyes and saw that the people around her were urging forward inch by inch.

"Potter," a voice said behind her.

Kari turned and saw Severus. "Something wrong Severus?" She asked.

"We should go to a much quieter place," Severus said slowly.

"But we just got here," Kari began.

"Yes, but the press will be swarming with questions. Do you really want that?" Severus asked.

Kari sighed, "It will all be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow anyway," she said.

"Do you want stress Kari?" Severus asked again.

"Go ahead Kari. Will meet you back at Hogwarts," Ron assured her.

Kari nodded as she looked up at Severus, "We'll go then," she said as Severus nodded and the two linked arms and left the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short chapter, I know. But what can I do? The story is already finish. It's been done...

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update!


	15. Chapter 15

The Changes XV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

The two returned to Hogwarts as Severus led Kari to his private chambers. Everyone in the castle is asleep including the students; so the two didn't have to worry about anything until the next day.

"You could go and sit down on the couch by the fireplace. I just lit it," Severus added as he came back from the living room as Kari was looking around and was unsure what to do.

"Thank you," Kari said quietly.

"Do you want anything to drink in particular?" Severus asked before he went to his bedroom to go and change.

Kari shook her head, "No, no. I'll just get whatever you are having," she said as Severus nodded and the two went there separate ways.

* * *

Kari waited for Severus in the living room and it wasn't long as she saw her date coming in with two glasses of wine along with a wine bottle.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Severus asked as he sat down and gave one of the glasses to Kari.

Kari nodded as she looked at Severus. He had changed into a white-buttoned t-shirt and was still wearing his black pants. "This is wonderful Severus," Kari said smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"Just don't tell anybody about this though. If I hear it from Dumbledore, I'm sure he will have this twinkle in his eyes on me," Severus murmured as Kari laughed.

"Well, that's Dumbledore for you. He always have something up on his sleeve," Kari said.

"I was wondering about something Kari," Severus began nervously.

"What is it?" Kari asked smiling.

"Well, since you don't have anywhere else to go over Christmas, I was wondering if you like to visit Snape Manor over the holidays? I'm sure that you won't get bored if you come with me," Severus said.

Kari's eyes lit up, "I could come with you?" She asked.

Severus nodded, "I'll be alone for Christmas as well," he lied as he knew that the Malfoy's always come over to his place for the Christmas holidays.

"Thank you sir," Kari said smiling.

Severus gave her one of his rarest smiles and before Kari could do anything, she saw that Severus was leaning in and thought for sure that he was going to kiss her making him turn back to a male. But instead, he gave her a kiss on the cheek as Kari looked up at him.

"Professor?" She asked surprised.

"I have fallen for you deeply Kari. I know the antidote," Severus said slowly.

Kari's eyes widened, "Dumbledore told you?" She asked.

Severus nodded, "I truly love you Kari. I don't care if you are James son. I love you the way you are Harry. If you turn back to a male, I would not change the way that I love you," he said.

"You…you don't really love me as a girl?" Kari asked as her eyes were with tears.

"I love you as a male Harry. You are very beautiful and sexy when you are a female, but I love you more if you are back to your old self," Severus confessed.

"Then why don't you give me the antidote Severus? You truly know how my feminine side is getting to me," Kari mumbled.

Severus chuckled, "I want the kiss to be special. I just don't want it to be any ordinary random kiss," he said.

"Thank you Severus," Kari said as she wiped her tears.

Severus shook his head, "I should be the one thanking you. You changed the way I am to you," he said as he gave another kiss on Kari's cheek.

Kari blushed as she looked at him, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, the Daily Prophet comes and goes. We'll just go onto the ordinary lives until it is time to tell everyone," Severus explained.

"Severus, do I still have to take Occlumency lessons?" Kari asked.

Severus shook his head, "No. I just wanted to see if you could still do it," he lied.

Kari raised her eyebrow but shrugged, "Whatever. But thank you Severus. I promise that I will be onto your side always in this relationship we are developing," she said as she hugged him.

Severus hugged her back, "I will always protect you Harry Potter. I will not loose you and I will always love you," he said as the two lie on the couch where the fire was crackling and the two fell asleep against one another.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here yea go!

Harry: We were wondering if you were going to update or not.

me: I was busy looking at my account on gaia during my break and so, I decided to update it later in the evening.

Severus: At least you've updated.

me: Updates for this story is going to be on: Tuesday, Thursday and somewhere on the weekend until it's done.

Kari: Review and update!


	16. Chapter 16

The Changes XVI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"He…. You…. What?" Ron asked as his mouth was hanging open as the trio was standing beside the lake and Kari was just telling them the news of last night.

"Be happy for her, why don't you? I'm sure that everything will work out between you and Professor Snape," Hermione said with a smile.

"But why didn't he kissed you?" Ron asked.

"He wanted it to be special. Not some ordinary kiss," Kari said with a sigh.

"That is so romantic," Hermione said smiling as she looked in her bag and took out what seems like the newspaper. "Have you've seen the Daily Prophet yet?" She asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Are you mad? Everyone in the whole entire school has seen it!" Hermione said as she handed the newspaper to Kari as she and Ron read it.

Daily Prophet

_Headline News: The Changes in the Boy-Who-Lived & The Death Eater_

_The Ministry of Magic had sent out invitations to those who had fought against the Dark Lord to a private party in the building. During our press conferences, we saw Severus Snape popping in with a young female by his side. This unknown female seems to be Snape's date._

_But how can this be? Whoever wants a Death Eater who had killed so many people for the Dark Lord? Anyways, we waited for the famous Harry Potter to come by but to our surprise, the boy-who-lived didn't show up!_

_That is when we found out later that night. Cornelius Fudge told us that Harry Potter is the young female that was walking along side-by-side Severus Snape! How can that be possible? Cornelius told us it was due to a potion accident. Did Snape do this to him so that he could manipulate the famous wizard? But we found out that it was due to the Weasley twins. Who are the Weasley twins? The infamous Weasley twins who prank on Delores Umbridge to drive her mad out of Hogwarts._

_There is only one way that Harry Potter could turn back into a male. And that is by kissing the one that he truly loves in a tongue kiss. But does that mean that he and Snape are together? Is Harry Potter finally committed insane by loving a Death Eater? For whatever reasons, we don't know all the reasons. But we do know one thing for sure; Severus Snape is involved in turning Harry Potter into a female and not the innocent Weasley twins. So why is Harry Potter hanging around the old, aging man? More to come in the next issue of the Daily Prophet!_

_-Rita Skeeter_

Kari scowled, "Skeeter shouldn't be a witch at all! She just wants to tell lies just like Umbridge did!" She said.

"Well, speak of the devil," Hermione murmured as Kari and Ron looked up and saw Severus, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walking to the trio by the lake.

"Is everything alright sirs?" Kari asked as she looked between Dumbledore and Severus.

"I'm getting Howlers everyday in my office Potter! People are frightened that you might become the next dark lord since you are in a relationship with a Death Eater!" Fudge snapped.

"I'm NOT a Death Eater!" Severus snapped back at Fudge.

"You don't even have any confirmation that Kari is even in a relationship with Professor Snape, sir," Hermione said slowly.

Cornelius stared at her, "There are still Death Eaters out here in London. Even though the Dark Lord is gone, they might be able to succeed in killing Potter without him," he said.

"Then I'm afraid that you three have to be tutored by Professor Snape," Albus began.

"Excuse me sir?" Ron squeaked in surprise.

"Now it is safe in the open, you could restore the D.A. again and Professor Snape along with Kari will be helping students in defending them," Albus explained.

"But we already have a teacher for defense," Hermione said confused.

"I don't want to teach these brats more than I do in class Albus. They get on my nerves," Severus said unhappily.

"I know we have a teacher for defense, but that teacher doesn't know what the Death Eater knows, does he? Only Kari and Professor Snape knows," Albus said as he eyed Cornelius.

"Ah, yes! I think it's better to start now then to wait for the winter holidays," Fudge said quickly as he had paced out.

Albus nodded, "You heard the man, Kari. Go with Professor Snape and revise a schedule for the D.A. while Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger spread the word around to those who are loyal," he said as his eyes twinkled.

"But sir! This doesn't have anything to do with the Daily Prophet!" Kari exclaimed.

"It is Kari. Rita Skeeter just leaked out vulnerable information to Death Eaters and an attack might come to the castle. We must have you and others prepared for it," Albus said slowly.

"Then I shouldn't have come to the party that night," Kari said slowly.

"You can talk 'bout that later. For now, you have your orders from me," Albus said as he looked at the group one last time and left with Fudge.

"I'll see you after dinner Potter. Don't be late," Severus warned as he looked at the trio before trailing after Albus and Fudge as he didn't turn or say another word back at the three friends.

* * *

TBC...

me: here's the next chapter!

Severus: 'bout time!

me: hey, i promise!

Kari: review and update.


	17. Chapter 17

The Changes XVII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"I am so sorry 'bout this Severus. I should have never gone to the party that night," Kari said slowly as she was inside Severus quarters that night.

"Nothing 'bout that now. We should be scheduling the D.A. classes and what to do in there," Severus said gently.

"Do you really think that the other Death Eaters will attack the castle?" Kari asked nervously as she looked up at him.

"If they do, all of you will be ready. Now, let's get back to the D.A.," Severus said impatiently.

Kari rolled her eyes, "Here are the spells that I think we should use: Confundus, Stupefy, Ennervate and Expecto Patronum," she said.

"We shouldn't do Stupefy and Ennervate Kari. They already know how to do it from the D.A. classes before," Severus said.

"But this is just to see if they know it still! Especially Expecto Patronum," Kari said.

"I believe that Expecto Patronum is important to master, but 'Confundus?'" Severus asked.

Kari shrugged, "You never know. I mean, you could hit a Death Eater with it and it might be confused with luck," she said.

Severus rolled his eyes at her predicament, "Whatever. When do you want to start the D.A.?" He asked as he and Kari continue to talk about it throughout the whole entire evening.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Kari! Wait up!" A voice called out to her as Kari was walking with Hermione to the library and the two turned to see a Hufflepuff student trying to catch up to them.

"Hello Christopher," Hermione said with a smile.

Christopher nodded to her as he looked back at Kari, "I heard that you are going to start up the D.A. again. Is it really true that Death Eaters are still out there?" He asked frightened.

Kari looked at Hermione as she looked back at Christopher, "Not a whole lot. But we are starting the D.A. again so that if an attack comes to the castle, we could be ready," she said.

"But we don't know how many Death Eaters are out there!" Christopher said nervously.

"We know that Bellatrix Lestrange is still out there for one," Neville's voice said as the three looked and saw Neville along with Luna coming into view.

"But who else though?" Christopher asked uncertainly.

"Christopher," Kari began with a sigh as she looked down at the sixth year boy. "Why did you join the D.A. in the first place?" She asked.

"You-know-who killed my parents! It was a normal day for one and they killed them! I was out visiting my grandmother when I heard it," Christopher said angrily.

"So your seeking revenge on the Death Eaters. I am also," Neville said as he thought about his parents.

"I want to become stronger and make my parents proud," Christopher added.

Kari smiled at that, "The first meeting of the D.A. begins right before the holiday break of Thanksgiving. We will meet on that Wednesday after classes," she said.

"Thanks Kari!" Christopher exclaimed as he left with that on his thought.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving," Hermione began.

"No, don't tell me. Your inviting me over to the Burrow since Ron and your family is going on vacation over Christmas?" Kari asked.

Hermione chuckled, "You got that right. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if Professor Snape swings by as well," she said.

"But doesn't Mrs. Weasley hates him?" Kari asked.

Hermione sighed, "She doesn't like the fact that his dating you. Especially since his a teacher and you're a student," she said.

"I understand that, but can't she see that I truly love him?" Kari asked.

Hermione shook her head, "You just have to convince her Kari," she said slowly.

"Hey guys, whose side are you going to be cheering for in the next Quidditch game?" Luna asked suddenly as her eyes were twinkling.

"Who's playing?" Kari asked interested.

"Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff," Luna said excitedly.

"Ravenclaw! I'm sure the team is going to win against Hufflepuff now that you are the seeker," Neville said as Luna beamed.

"Potter, may I speak with you?" A voice asked as the group looked up and was surprise to see Draco and his cronies staring down at them.

"Malfoy! If you want to say anything to Kari, you have to get through us first!" Hermione exclaimed as she took out her wand in defense.

Draco snorted, "You really think I'll do anything where there are teachers running around in the hall?" He asked as Hermione looked at him surprised and sure enough, she saw Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick just nearby talking to one another.

"Where do you want to talk?" Kari asked.

"In here," Draco said as he gestured to an empty classroom.

"Kari," Hermione said worriedly.

Kari shook her head, "I'll be fine Hermione. Just stand guard by the door with Neville and Luna in case those two does something," she said as she gestured to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't worry Kari, we'll be out here," Neville promised as Kari nodded and she went inside the classroom as Draco was waiting for her.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter!

Kari: 'bout time!

me: I have bout a month left of summer school and hopefully, this story would be done by then or else it would be done at the start of the fall semester.

Draco: No! Let it be done soon!

me: (Glares). I have school you know...

Draco: Oh.

me: BTW, does anybody know where I could find Prince of tennis OVA 20 with English Subtitles?

Hermione: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	18. Chapter 18

The Changes XVIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"What! You're telling me this now?" Ron asked angrily as he, Hermione and Kari were walking to the Room of the Requirements right after Herbology.

"Draco Malfoy is now on our side Ron," Hermione said.

"You can't be serious! I mean, they are Slytherins after all!" Ron exclaimed.

"You trust Professor Snape," Kari pointed out.

"But that's different! This is Malfoy! The same guy that you have been loathing since day one! How can you easily forgive him?" Ron asked.

"I just did. He wants to take out Bellatrix as much as Neville wants to," Kari said.

"Isn't Bellatrix his aunt?" Ron asked perplexed.

"The Malfoy's are on our side Ron. Bellatrix isn't and Draco just asked his father for permission to kill her," Kari explained.

"He still has to ask permission?" Ron asked surprised.

Hermione groaned, "You are impossible Ron," she said as she turned to look at Kari. "Where is Professor Snape anyway?" She asked.

"He had to do some errands so he'll be in the Room of Requirement before or after we arrive," Kari said uncertainly.

* * *

The trio entered the Room of Requirements and they weren't too surprise that half the school was glaring down at the Slytherins side of room.

"This must be some sort of joke Potter!" A voice called out from the right side.

"We can't trust the Slytherins!"

"You know how awful they can be!"

"SILENCE! POTTER IS ABOUT TO TELL YOU WHY HE HAD INVITED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Severus Snape yelled out loud as he was across the room facing Kari.

"But sir…." Another brave voice began from the right side.

"If I hear another word coming from either sides, twenty points off from that house!" Severus snapped as he gave each and one of them his coldest glares.

* * *

"Now, Professor Snape and I will be using Stupefy and Ennervate," Kari began as she had finished explaining why the Slytherins were invited.

"But Kari! We already know how to do that!" A voice said from the right.

"Yes, but I know some of the Slytherins probably doesn't," Kari said as she stared at Crabbe and Goyle who flushed in embarrassment. "Professor Snape, do you mind having a demonstration with me?" She called out to him.

Severus nodded as he took out his wand, "Stupefy!" He exclaimed without any warning as it hit Kari right on the chest making Kari hit the wall behind her.

"That was powerful," Ron commented as Hermione nodded in agreement as the two watched Kari stand up.

"Very good Professor Snape. Confundus!" She cried.

"Protego!" Severus cried in time as it blocked the spell.

"I thought we were suppose to be learning Stupefy and Ennervate?" Draco called out.

"We are. But we are showing some other spells that we might be using during the duration of the class," Kari said.

"At least this is only for fifth years and above," Hermione whispered to Ron who nodded.

"Now, I want everyone to pair up in those who doesn't know each other," Kari said as she was paired up with a boy from Ravenclaw named Luke Grass.

"I'm ready," Luke said nervously.

Kari smiled, "Don't worry, its just practice," she said.

* * *

"Well, that was delightful," Severus said sarcastically as he and Kari were going down to his private quarters as the D.A. was now finished.

Kari raised her eyebrows at him, "The others who were at the D.A. before can handle the pressure. But the first years who are there probably can't," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sure this will just go on until the remaining Death Eaters are caught," Severus said.

"I still don't trust Crabbe and Goyle along with some of the Slytherins," Kari said worriedly.

"You trust Malfoy?" Severus asked.

Kari nodded, "The whole entire family is on our side. Even during the battle of the Dark Lord. But Crabbe and Goyle's parents weren't. There were the Death Eaters in training," she said.

Severus nodded, "I admit that I don't trust them either along with Zabini and Parkinson," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Kari asked nervously.

"Do as we usually do Kari. When the time comes for the attack, everyone will be ready to defend themselves," Severus said confidently.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next chapter! Just a couple more chapters and I'm done!

Severus: Almost reached the triple digits for the reviews!

Kari: Just one more...

Draco: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Hermione: Review and update.


	19. Chapter 19

The Changes XIX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving Kari!" The Weasley's and the Granger's all cried at once as soon as Kari had stepped into the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Kari said with a smile as she looked around the room. "How are you Fred and George?" She asked.

"Mom is making us do chores until they leave for Romania," George mumbled.

"Plus our wands has been confiscated," Fred added.

"But what about the shop?" Kari asked surprised.

"The shop is being looked after by our assistant," Fred explained.

"Until by the end of the year. We are grounded until you are changed back to a male Kari," George said unhappily.

"Well, you were just trying to help me," Kari said smiling.

"Is Snape swinging by H-Kari?" Sirius asked as he was looking around for him.

Kari shook her head, "Not today. His visiting the Malfoy's about now but he did promise that he will swing by somewhere tomorrow," she said.

"I still don't see what you see in him. He joined the Dark Lord when he was eighteen and he insults James!" Sirius snapped.

"His not a bad man if you get to know him Sirius!" Kari said unhappily.

"I still don't like the idea dating him Kari. His too old for you," Molly said.

"But this is what I want. I'm old enough to attend of my own decision," Kari protested.

"Has he done anything to you yet? For example, molested you or even be abusive against you?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Sirius! He had done nothing of those sorts!" Kari cried.

"Snape helped us through the war. I'm sure he isn't a bad person that Kari is really telling us," Arthur said.

"Severus is different now. Ginny and I had come to terms of our relationship before as well," Kari added as she looked over at Ginny.

Ginny nodded, "Snape may seem like the same person in the school of Hogwarts, but whenever he is around with Kari, his caring and kind," she said.

Molly sighed as she looked at her only daughter for a moment before staring back at Kari, "If he hurts you in anyway, I will have him to be dealt with," she warned.

Kari smiled, "Nothing will happen," she promised.

* * *

The grown-ups were still awake when a mysterious visitor had come in the Burrow when the children were still asleep.

"I hope you have a good reason for being here," Sirius said angrily as Remus tries to calm down his lover.

"Kari invited me over for Thanksgiving. Is that enough?" The mysterious man asked with a sneer.

"I thought you were coming over tomorrow?" Molly asked surprised.

"I thought about it but I was done early with the Malfoy's and so I decided to come here on Kari's behalf and surprise her," the mysterious man said.

"We have an extra guest room in arrange of your arrival tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Just don't wake the children up. They have already enough hard time at Hogwarts," Molly said.

The mysterious man nodded, "I won't," he promised as he went up the stairs with Arthur who will show him where his room was.

"Do you trust him?" Sirius asked as he leaned back on Remus.

"For Kari, I have to. Although, since he did helped us during the war, my trust on him is beginning," Remus said.

"Hopefully he won't make Kari cry or he will have to have me to deal with," Molly said.

* * *

"You call that a move Black?" The deep voice asked with a sneer as Kari was going down the stairs with Hermione the next day as she was still in her sleeping gown. Her eyes widened at the familiar deep voice.

"Why? What's wrong with the move?" Sirius asked angrily.

The man shrugged as he moved a piece, "Checkmate," he said and Kari along with Hermione saw it on time as they saw Sirius gasped.

"What! You cheated!" Sirius complained.

"I told you it was a bad move," The man said with a snort.

"Severus! What are you doing here so early?" Kari asked surprised as the man turned around and saw Kari in her sleeping gown.

"He came in last night when all of you were asleep," Molly explained.

"He did?" Fred, George and Kari asked at the same time surprise.

"Why are you so surprise?" Ginny asked the twins.

Fred shrugged, "I always thought that Snape was a latecomer," he said.

George nodded, "His always late whenever he comes to class," he said.

Severus glared, "That's because I don't want to teach insolent brats," he snapped.

"Be nice Severus," Kari said as she leaned down and kissed Severus on the cheek before making herself sit down on a chair next to him.

Severus huffed as he began another challenge of chess against Remus this time. It was good to be around in a new family for once. Especially if it is your new lover's family.

* * *

TBC...

me: Zaraki.Chan-of course I'm updating! I just needed help with something...

Severus: See? She's updating today.

Kari: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

George: Review and update.

me: Oh, the second story of YGO that I was looking for was: The Day I Come Back. I'm still looking for the first story. I'll post about it again and also another story that I founded awhile back also about it. Man, I wish I could have written there titles down on paper or something. But I didn't. Grr...


	20. Chapter 20

The Changes XX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't coming in today's lesson?" Kari asked surprised as she was walking with Hermione, Ron and Draco going to the Room of Requirement.

Draco shrugged, "They are probably in the kitchens thrashing the snacks around," he said with a disgusted face.

"I've never figured out what happened to that Daily Prophet," Ron said suddenly.

"What do you mean Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"The one 'bout Kari and Professor Snape," Ron said.

Kari's eyes brightened as she looked at Ron, "Unfortunately, Fudge told everyone that it was just a stinky rumor and it's not true at all. Not even the Death Eater stuff. I think Dumbledore threatened him somehow," she explained.

"I see. Then the D.A. is for us to get stronger," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Damn Weasley! You are as clueless as ever!" Draco said shaking his head.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Guys, we are here," Kari managed to say as they stepped through the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's all until the winter holidays," Kari said as soon as D.A. was over as she and her friends were staring down at their classmates.

Everyone began clapping around them as they began to pile out.

"Good job Kari!"

"See you next time!"

Kari nodded to all of them but not before seeing Severus by the glass mirror as he was staring at the old D.A. picture that he hung there.

"Hey Potter!" A voice said suddenly as Kari turned and saw Draco. "Ginny and I are wondering if you like to go to Hogsmeade with us," he said.

"I would love to, but I…" Kari was uncertain as she looked over at Severus.

"Oh, have fun then," Draco said patting his shoulder before leaving with Ginny.

Kari turned around and saw his two friends waiting for him by the entrance door as he saw Ron with a grimaced look.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" She asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'll try and not let Ron beat up Draco for dating his sister," she said as Kari smiled and she watched the two leave before standing beside Severus.

"Something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Severus shook his head, "Nothing's wrong," he said as he looked at Kari and saw that she was wearing Muggle clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt. "I barely see you wear any of those clothing," he said.

Kari blushed in embarrassment, "Well, yesterday was the last day and tomorrow all of us are leaving Hogwarts," she began.

Severus nodded as usually during the middle day, everyone stays at Hogwarts before leaving to go and see their family. "I should have worn my Muggle clothing also," he said.

"Hey Severus?" Kari said suddenly as Severus looked at her and looked at what she was pointing at.

"Mistletoe," he murmured.

"I guess you have to give me THAT kiss now," Kari said with a smile.

Severus sighed, "Well, this wasn't what I had in mind, but it is special," he said thoughtfully as he leaned in and captured Kari's lips with his own.

Kari kissed back eagerly and during their kiss, Kari's feature began to change back into a male except her feature face of course.

"Beautiful," Severus murmured as he had stopped the kiss and was now looking at Harry James Potter once again.

"Did it work?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus nodded; "You are back to your old…" he didn't finish as the two heard a loud scream coming out from the Room of Requirement.

"What was that about?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I am not sure," Severus murmured as he went out to see before Harry did and he saw students running around. "What's going on?" He demanded one student.

The student looked frightened just then, "D-Death Eaters! They are here!" The student exclaimed as Severus let him go and watched the student fled.

Severus looked surprised, Death Eaters? Dumbledore doesn't even know this! He thought as he hurriedly went back inside.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Death Eaters are here," Severus said as Harry's eyes widened. "I have to get you into safety," he said as he grabbed his arm.

"But Severus! The teachers! They are probably outside battling!" Harry exclaimed.

"That isn't where you are supposed to be!" Severus said.

"Ron and Hermione…." Harry began as he began to move his arm out of Severus grip.

"Potter! What do you think your doing?" Severus snapped.

"I'm so sorry Severus, Stupefy!" Harry cried as he had taken out his wand and Severus didn't have time to react as he was thrown against the wall.

Harry stared at his lover who was unconscious as he fled towards the Gryffindor tower to see if Ron and Hermione was alright.

* * *

TBC...

me: Sorry 'bout almost not updating... I was into YGO stories now. It's been quite awhile until I got back into it this weekend. Began watching the episodes again online. Especially the ones with Kaiba!

Harry: Oi! What about us?

me: Oh yea...

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	21. Chapter 21

The Changes XXI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Potter! Hey, Harry!" A voice called out to him as Harry turned around and saw Draco running towards him with Ginny at his heels and Blaise along side.

"Your back to your old self," Ginny said as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her awkwardness, "You really should thank Severus," he said as he felt a little bit guilty on doing the spell on him but knew he had to. He then turned back to look at Draco, "Where's Ron and Hermione?" He asked nervously.

"Last time we saw them, they were running to look after you in the Room of Requirement," Blaise answered before Draco.

"What? I didn't saw them!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't think…." Draco didn't finished as his eyes were towards to the front lawn of the entrance as he spotted them. "There they are!" He cried as he pointed.

The group looked and saw Ron and Hermione pointing their wands straight over to a Death Eater that they don't know. "Whose behind all of this madness?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Since Snape is on our side, Bellatrix is furious since he was the Dark Lord's favorite. Bellatrix is after him for revenge," Blaise said.

"What? How did you know this?" Harry asked, as he wanted to help his friends but knew he had to defeat the one who's behind all of this first.

"I just saw Neville attacking her on the Quidditch field and Bellatrix said it," Blaise explained.

"Harry, what should we do?" Ginny asked as Harry looked around and saw some of the Auror's already fighting by the entrance doors.

"I'll look after Neville! Go and fight some Death Eaters! We have a war to finish!" Harry exclaimed as he split off before anyone could say anything.

* * *

"Crucio!" A voice cried behind him as Harry luckily dodged it in time. He was down at the corridors looking for Neville as the curse almost hit him.

"Bellatrix! What happened to Neville?" Harry asked with a snarl as he whirled around to face her.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sung in a voice that sounded girlish as she smirked and stared at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened at the thought of loosing his godfather. "No! You're lying!" He snapped.

Bellatrix laughed, "You are too naïve and innocent Potter! I really did killed Sirius Black! If you don't believe me, go look at the right side of the hallway by the Great Hall," she said.

"H-How could you?" Harry yelled at her.

"It was so easy! He was facing the other way and I easily used the killing curse! Sirius Black isn't a true Auror!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she laughed again.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry snapped at her as he still had his wand raised at her.

Bellatrix kept of laughing as she stared at Harry, "How pathetic can you be, Potter? You aren't even strong enough to do the Crucio curse!" She exclaimed.

Harry growled as he raised his wand up in the air and was going to say the curse right back at her but somebody had beat him to it. "Crucio!" The deep voice yelled as Harry looked and saw Bellatrix fell on her knees on the ground as she screamed.

"Y-You traitor! I won't forget this!" Bellatrix snapped as she raised her wand at the intruder but was stopped again to Stupefy.

"You are pathetic Bellatrix. You can't even fight without your own followers beside you or the Dark Lord," Severus snarled as he was right in front of her as Bellatrix was on the ground facing him.

"I can! I can too fight!" Bellatrix snarled.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "Then do pry tell you are on the floor without your wand?" He asked.

Bellatrix glared at him as she saw her wand was inches away from her.

"Severus!" Harry called out to him as he turned to look at him.

"You need work on your Stupefying spell on me Potter. You barely made me unconscious when you hit me with it," Severus snapped.

Harry felt a little bit guilty at that as he was about to say something until a voice interrupted him: "Avada Kadav…."

"Expelliarmus!" Another voice said suddenly.

Harry and Severus looked on surprised at Bellatrix who was trying to lunge an attack at Severus but was stopped by none other then Dumbledore.

"Albus," Severus said surprise as he Accio Bellatrix's wand and he took it in his hand so that Bellatrix wouldn't get it.

"You lost Bellatrix. The Death Eaters are retreating. Give up and I will spare your life," Albus said calmly.

"No! We can't loose!" Bellatrix cried.

"The remaining Death Eaters are either killed or injured. Those who are injured will be sent to Azkaban," Albus said.

Bellatrix shook her head vigorously, "No, I can't go there. I will not!" And with that said, she lunged straight at Albus as she attempted to hit him anywhere in the body.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry's voice said as a shot of green light hits Bellatrix's back and she fell onto the ground facing downward unconscious.

"It's over," Albus said quietly as he knelt down and he went and checked her pulse to see if she was still alive or dead.

* * *

TBC...

me: See, this is what I call "Rushing it" since I've been out off it for awhile. Remember what I told you guys before?

Severus: But it was good though...

me: Hopefully...Just two more chapters!

Harry: No!!

me: Hmm, perhaps I should update the last chapter this weekend or just leave it for a week? (snicker).

Albus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	22. Chapter 22

The Changes XXII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Kari/Severus) a.k.a. (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Today, we remember the day of those who we have lost during the mist of battle. But we should know, due to the death of Bellatrix Lestrange, our wars are finally over and even though a few Death Eaters escaped, they are not experienced enough to do a harmful plan to us," Albus Dumbledore was saying the next day as he gave a speech about the dreadful war that had happened.

"As we go on onto our Christmas holidays, we will remember those who have died. Even so, have fun during those holidays as well. Tonight, we will have a funeral outside of the entrance gates in remembrance but the bodies won't be buried there. Just a peaceful moment to remember by," Albus Dumbledore said as he finished.

* * *

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked softly as she and Ron were at the platform where the train was getting ready to leave as Harry had agreed to watch them go.

"I'm alright," Harry said slowly.

"I'm wondering how Remus is doing," Ron said, as he knew that Sirius was his true lover.

"I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving," Harry said worriedly as he shook his head.

"Do you know where Sirius is going to get buried at?" Hermione asked softly.

"With my parents at Godric Hollow; Dumbledore says that I could go see him within a day or two," Harry explained.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't come with you Harry," Ron said as he was now thinking that he should stay with Harry instead of going to Romania.

Harry shook his head, "I'll be fine. Besides, I have Severus with me," he said smiling.

Hermione smiled, "Have fun at Snape Manor then," she said as the train whistled signaling it was time to leave.

Harry nodded, "I'll write so write me back," he said as Hermione nodded.

The three friends hugged one another before Hermione and Ron went on the train. Harry watched them leave as he went back to the castle alone.

* * *

"Severus?" Harry asked slowly as he was inside Severus quarters with his luggage's already at hand. Severus nodded at him so that Harry could continue, "Nothing will happen to us if we do tell the Daily Prophet the truth about us, right?" He asked.

Severus shook his head, "Nothing in the world will separate us," he said as he kissed Harry's forehead as he continued packing.

"When should we tell the press about us?" Harry asked.

"You really thought about this, haven't you?" Severus asked as he turned to look at him.

Harry nodded, "I was getting myself ready in case of it," he replied.

"You don't have to Harry, because I will protect you in anyway," Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips to reassure him that he is there no matter what.

* * *

"This is amazing Severus!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he and Severus had both entered Snape manor.

"I have made arrangements for you to be sleeping in another room that's not far from mine," Severus explained.

For a moment or so, Harry felt disappointment but knew that it was for the best since they weren't probably ready to move on into their relationship except kissing.

"Dumbledore says that I could visit my parents' grave and Sirius," Harry began.

"When did you want to go?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him, "Whenever you are not busy," he replied.

"How about we go tomorrow?" Severus suggested.

Harry nodded as deep inside of him; he was anxious to go but didn't really tell Severus about it. "Sure!" He exclaimed happily.

Severus chuckled, "Let's settle in then," he said and he showed Harry where and what to do in the house if he ever needed something.

* * *

TBC...

me: Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter. Just wanting you guys to be suspicious since this story is 'bout over, you know?

Severus: Check out her bio for more updated stories that are coming...

me: Yup! I have new stories to come!

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Severus: Review and update!


	23. Chapter 23

The Changes XXIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus). Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!!

* * *

"It was wonderful, I tell you!" Ron exclaimed as soon as Christmas break was over and the gang were eating dinner at the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

"Maybe next time I'll go to Romania with Severus," Harry said with a smile.

"Did you get our gifts that we sent you in owl?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Severus did as well. Thank you both for the wonderful gifts," he said as Hermione beamed.

"Harry!" A voice called out as the trio looked up and saw Neville walking towards them.

"Hey Neville, how was your break?" Harry asked smiling.

"Fine, until we got the Daily Prophet," Neville said as he sat down beside him.

"What happen Neville?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Grandma went into shock when she found out that Harry Potter is with the ex-Death Eater and a teacher, nonetheless!" Neville said smirking.

"Are you serious Neville?" Ron asked surprised.

Neville nodded, "How did you kept such a secret from everyone else?" He asked as he looked at Harry.

"I got help from high places," Harry said with a smile as he looked at his friends.

"How is Snape handling this?" Hermione asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "His the same as always," he said.

* * *

"You do realize now that this is out on the open, Fudge will be coming out to get you any time?" Dumbledore said as he sat beside Severus at the head table.

"Do I care? Fudge can do anything that he wants but he won't separate us," he said confidently.

"I'm surprise Severus. I thought you hated Potter," Minerva said smiling to his other side.

Severus huffed, "Things changes Minerva," he muttered.

"I knew something was going on between the two of you. I just couldn't put my finger into it," Minerva said as Severus raised his eyebrow. "The way you two act whenever you are in the same room," she explained.

"I'm the same as always but Potter is the one who might be giving you signals," he said.

"Well, at least Harry is off age or else will be having serious problems if he wasn't," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't be here today," Severus replied which was the truth.

* * *

"What are you going to do at the end of the year, Harry?" Hermione asked one day as the trio was walking down the corridor.

Harry sighed, "Either work at the Ministry of Magic or be a Seeker," he replied.

"You'll do fine in any other way," Ron assured him but the trio stopped where they were walking as they were looking at three Hufflepuffs students who were staring at them. One of them was staring disgustingly at Harry.

"Let's go guys," the familiar Hufflepuff said as the three stared at the other three before walking past them without even a glance.

"Wasn't that the kid who joined our D.A.? What's up with him?" Ron asked surprised.

"Some people hate me and Severus because we are both guys," Harry said slowly.

"You mean homosexuals," Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Just ignore them then," a voice piped up from behind them.

"M-Malfoy!" Ron cried in surprised as he jumped back a bit.

Draco ignored him, "Those people just don't understand the meaning of love. But you and Severus does and that's what matters," he said.

"I guess your right," Harry said slowly.

"Of course I'm right!" Draco said with a smile, "your lover is over there, aren't you going to hug and kiss him?" He asked smirking.

"W-What?" Harry asked surprised as his face was bright red.

"Malfoy, Harry doesn't have to do that unless he wants to!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? We can't have a little show?" Draco teased.

"You owe me," Harry muttered as he begun walking up to Snape who was currently speaking to Dumbledore as the group watched.

* * *

"Well, speak of the devil," Albus said as Severs looked up and saw Harry approaching them. "Harry, we were just thinking of you," Albus began but Harry ignored him.

"Harry?" Severus asked surprised.

Harry shook his head as he tipped up and kissed Severus on the lips as a shocked Severus just stood still on the spot. Every student stopped what they were doing at that moment and just stared.

"He actually did it…" Ron said as he was also staring.

"Didn't he know that I was teasing?" Draco lied.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Severus who was a bit paralyzed until he caught on what the two were doing.

"Do you know what you did Potter?" Severus asked angrily as he looked around and began barking out at the students.

Harry shrugged as he quickly walked away and rejoined his group.

"That was sly Potter, now your going to get it," Draco said smirking.

"Eh, he'll forgive me later," Harry said smiling as he knew that Severus always forgives me if it was a good cause.

"Damn Gryffindor," Draco muttered as Harry chuckled and the group resumed the rest of the day as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

End.

Me: True to my word! Didn't I told you that I would update first day of school?

Harry: Wow...Is it already over?

me: You got that right!

Draco: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Severus: Review and update.


End file.
